Infliltrada
by IzumiNoTsuki
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nanao, una chica de nuestro mundo, pero una noche, optiene el poder de una piedra que la envia al mundo de Naruto, ahora Nanao debe de asegurarse de evitar el plan Ojo de luna, pero no siempre todo va a ser como ella lo esperaba


**Infiltrada **

**Capítulo I: La Piedra Encantada**

**Venezuela, (Año 2013, 15 de Noviembre):**

En los Guayos, en una escuela, se podía ver a una chica de 16 años salir, tenía el cabello liso castaño oscuro amarrado con una cola de piel tostada de figura curveada y pechos grandes, tenía su uniforme: una camisa sin manga blanca encima una chaqueta manga corta Beis abotonada un pantalón de tela azul marino una correa negra, medias beis y zapatos negro y tenía una mochila fucsia

-bendición mama-dijo la chica

-dios te bendiga-dijo su mama, tenía cabello negro hasta los hombros liso de ojos marrón oscuro y piel algo blanca, llevaba una camisa manga corta blanca un pantalón verde oscuro y zapatos negros

-por fin, viernes-dijo la chica, caminaron hablando de como estuvo su día, cuando llegaron a casa, la mujer subió junto con su hija almorzaron y la madre se fue a trabajar dejando a su hija sola

La chica se hizo sus tareas luego, se dio un baño y se fue a la computadora, estuvo viendo videos y algunas cosas

**A las 12:00:**

La chica se encontraba durmiendo, en su cuarto, tenía paredes rojas con un escaparate negro un televisor con directivi, un DVD, una mesa negra con una computadora, un aire acondicionado, una ventana, una cama, un escritorio donde tenía sus libros de la escuela, y sus libros

En las paredes habia pegados muchos afiches de diferentes series de animes: Fairy Tail, Naruto, Pichi pichi pitch, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh Gx y Yu-Gi-Oh 5D, Mew Mew Power, Inuyasha, Rosario Vampire, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya Omega, los demás Saint Seiya, Amnesia, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, Zombie-Loan, Digimon, Shaman King, Nurarihyon no Mago y Kaze no Stigma

Sus sabanas estaban decoradas con una imagen de Naruto, la chica tenía el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un pijama que consistía en una chaqueta morada abrocha manga larga con un pantalón morado, abrazando un muñeco de Rikuo (en la forma Yokai)

La chica se despertó, fue al baño, luego se fue a su cuarto cuando se iba a ir a acostar, por su ventana apareció un destello de luz, la chica corrió y al ver vio que cerca de su casa cayo algo, salio de su habitación y sigilosamente, para no despertar a sus padres y a su hermano menor, salio de la casa y fue corriendo hacia el lugar

**En Un Parque:**

Un cráter se veía una nave, de ella salio un joven de cabello naranja corto y liso de ojos marrones y piel blanca, llevaba una camisa naranja un pantalón negro y sandalias negras

-Tsk, está dañada, ¿estoy en la Tierra?-dijo el joven

-¿Qué… que paso?-dijo la chica llegando y viendo el cráter

-gracias a dios-dijo el joven

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la chica

-me llamo Toki-dijo el peli-naranja

-yo soy Nanao-dijo la chica-¿eres un Alíen?-

-sí-dijo el chico-mi nave se dañó y necesito repararla-

-si quieres te puedo ayudar-dijo Nanao

-gracias-dijo Toki-necesito, 1 litro de aceite, 2 papeles, 3 cintas y 1 trozo de aluminio-

-eso será fácil-dijo Nanao-vuelvo enseguida-

Nanao se fui a su casa, sigilosamente tomo lo que necesitaba y luego se lo llevo a Toki, quien reparo su nave

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo Toki, luego saco un collar con el dije de un circulo de piedra, en su interior una piedra azul que parecía tener el mar mientras el sol lo iluminaba

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Nanao

-es una piedra encantada, se conoce como Aoi Ishi (Piedra Azul)-dijo Toki mientras se la ponía a Nanao-alguien la está buscando, por eso la llevaría a mi planeta, pero creo que estará a salvo contigo, nadie buscaría en la tierra-se subió a la nave-si le pides un deseo te lo concederá, intenta no gastar su poder, si lo haces tomara 4 meses para que se recargue, ¡hasta pronto, Nanao!-

Luego despego la nave, Nanao no pudo decir nada, se miró el collar

Suspiro, se fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama se arropo y miro su collar

-conceder deseos, imposible-dijo Nanao-pero… si pudiera yo desearía… ir al mundo de Naruto, mas especifico a los inicios de la serie, tener el cabello liso sin flequillo de un rojo carmesí tener ojos azules que reflejen mi alma también una piel blanca como la nieve, mientras vaya creciendo mi cuerpo se volverá como el de Moka cuando se transforma, y ya que no puedo vivir sin Jutsus, deseo tener el Rinengan y el Mangekyō Sharingan, tener en mi interior el alma de Juubi y que seamos mejores amigos, dominar el Mokuton junto con los demás elementos avanzados y también tener un rosario como el de Moka y que solo yo me lo pueda quitar, cuando lo haga mi verdadero ser despertara. Y tener las 12 llaves de las puertas del Zodiaco-

Dijo luego abrazo su peluche de Rikuo, sin notar que la Aoi Ishi comenzó a brillar

**Infiltrada**

**Capitulo II: El Mundo De Naruto**

En los sueños de Nanao esta se encontraba flotando en el espacio, tenía su pijama y su muñeco en la mano derecha

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Nanao

En eso las estrellas comenzaron a pegarse a su cuerpo, hasta que le cubrieron toda, luego las estrellas explotaron y luego todo era negro, Nanao se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se volvió más pequeño y tenía la forma de un anime, su cabello era rojo hasta media espalda sus ojos azules tal claros como el cielo y su piel más blanca que le nieve, tenía el collar que le dio Toki y un rosario como el de Moka

-¡¿pero qué?!-dijo Nanao, viéndose (aún tiene el muñeco) luego comenzó a caer, a la oscuridad-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Cayó al abismo

**En Otro Mundo:**

En un bosque cerca de Konoha se podía ver a una estrella caer del cielo, la estrella al desaparecer dejo ver a una niña de 8 años de cabello rojo brillante dormida, llevaba una camisa sin manga morada y un pantalón blanco con rayas horizontales rojas descalza, con un cinturón marrón donde habia un llavero con varias llaves doradas

**Más Tarde:**

Nanao aún se encontraba inconsciente, en eso aparecieron una banda de ladrones

-jefe, mire-dijo uno

-jejeje, esa niña lleva ropa muy rara, tal vez sea valiosa-dijo otro

-que están esperando-ordeno el jefe

Los bandidos se acercaron, pero en eso alguien tiro una bola de humo, los bandidos miraron a todos lado, pero alguien los golpeaba dejándolos inconscientes, al disiparse el humo todos los bandidos estaban inconscientes, en medio se veía a un chico de cabello verde de ojos morados

-no me gusta pelear-dijo el chico, luego vio a la niña, la cargo al estilo caballito y se la lleva, al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, Kotetsu y Izumo lo vieron llegar

-ya llegaste, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Kotetsu

-no lo sé, cuando la rescate estaba inconsciente-dijo el chico

En eso Nanao comenzó a despertar, El chico al ver esto la bajo

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Nanao viendo a todos lados

-en Konogakure-dijo Izumo

-¿eh?-dijo Nanao-entonces… ¿Toki no mintió?-

-¿eh?-dijo Kotetsu

-nada-dijo Nanao

-pues me llamo Kotetsu, él es Izumo y él es Shun-dijo Kotetsu-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-pues…-pensó Nanao_-siempre quise usar ese nombre, Izumi, y siempre ame el apellido de Rikuo, Nura-_

-me llamo Izumi, Izumi Nura-dijo Nanao-me gustaría hablar con el Hokage-

Eso sorprendió un poco a todos

-de acuerdo, unos Anbus te llevaran-dijo Kotetsu

**Después:**

"Izumi" se encontraba entrando a la torre del Hokage, cuando llego a la oficina el Hokage le pidió al Anbu que se fuera

-me llamo Izumi Nura-dijo Nanao-tengo algo importante que decirle-

-entonces dímelo Izumi-dijo Hiruzen

**Después:**

-como te podría creer eso-dijo Sarutobi

-Naruto Uzumaki o debería decir Naruto Namizake Uzumaki-dijo Izumi, Sarutobi se quedó el shock, después de unos minutos se reincorporo

-te creo Nanao, pero no se lo digas a nadie oficialmente esto queda como un secreto clase SS-dijo Sarutobi Izumi asintió

Sarutobi escribió en un pergamino algo y luego se lo dio a Izumi

-ten-dijo Sarutobi-dáselo mañana a Iruka-dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-oh, hay un problema ¿Dónde me quedare?-dijo Izumi

-te podrías quedar con Naruto, hasta que te consiga un departamento-dijo Hiruzen

-¡acepto!-dijo Izumi alegre-conviviré con mi personaje favorito, iré a verlo, ¡adiós, ojí-san!-dijo para luego irse mientras Sarutobi hacía una pequeña sonrisa

**Con Izumi:**

Izumi se encontraba viendo su llavero de llaves, mientras sonriera zorrunamente, llego hasta el departamento y toco la puerta

Le abrió un niño rubio de ojos azules con 3 marquitas en cada mejilla, con un tazón de ramen instantáneo

-hola, me llamo Izumi Nura-dijo Izumi-ojí-san me dijo que me podía aquí-

-¡mucho gusto!-dijo el niño-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-

-mucho gusto, bien desde ahora somos amigos-dijo Izumi

-¿eh?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-oh, claro si quieres-dijo Izumi sonriéndole

-¡claro que quiero, Dattebayo!-dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna

-pues está decidido, desde hoy somos mejores amigos-dijo Izumi mientras entrelazaba su meñique con el de Naruto

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Izumi se despertó, estaba durmiendo en un futon, al ver que era tarde despertó rápidamente a Naruto

-5 minutos más… -dijo entre sueños Naruto

-llegaremos tarde a la academia-dijo Izumi, Naruto se despertó de golpe y rápidamente, Naruto le presto algo de ropa a Izumi, luego se fueron corriendo a la academia

Naruto llevaba su camisa blanca manga corta con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la parte del frente de la camisa un short verde oscuro y sandalias ninjas azules, Izumi llevaba una camisa manga larga azul encima una manga corta blanca un cinturón marrón donde tenía sus llaves un short azul y sandalias ninjas azules

Al llegar a la Academia Iruka volvió a regañar a Naruto, aunque Iruka no noto la presencia de Izumi que se encontraba respirando agitada con las manos en las rodillas y el pelo le tapaba la cara

-vamos vete a sentar-dijo Iruka después se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli-roja-¿Quién es usted?-

-ojí-san me pidió que le diera esto-dijo Izumi mientras le daba el pergamino

Iruka lo leyó, luego se puso al frente

-vamos a tener una nueva compañera, así que quiero que la hagan sentir bienvenida, ENTENDIDO-dijo Iruka

-SI-dijeron los niños

-puedes presentarte-dijo Iruka, Izumi paso, aunque sus cabello le tapaban los ojos tenía una sonrisa

-me llamo Izumi-luego levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos azules-Izumi Nura-

**Infiltrada**

**Capitulo III: Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno Y Graduación**

Durante esos años Izumi habia entrenado con su Rinnengan y su Mangekyō Sharingan, al lograr hablar con el Juubi este la ayudo mucho a entrenar, habia aprendido el Amaterasu, claro que un le faltaba aprender, ¡solo tenía 8! Aprendió algunos jutsus de aire, Agua y Fuego y a caminar sobre los árboles y el agua, claro que solo Sarutobi sabía de su entrenamiento, la academia se podía decir que era fácil, claro que solo hablaba con Naruto

Una vez se quitó el rosario para que su otro yo pudiera ver el mundo, pero hubo un pequeño problema, cuando Izumi volvió, digamos que habia destruido algunas aldeas, Izumi decidió que solo usaría el poder de su yo interno para una emergencia de vida o muerte

Habia aprendido algo de Fuuinjutsu, y también unos Jutsus de Hyōton y Shakuton

También le intereso el Kenjutsu, al ver a una Anbu de pelo morado con mascara de gato y a uno de cabello negro amarrado con una cola baja con mascara de cuervo entrenar

Los observaba durante mucho tiempo, prestando atención a cada movimiento cada corte, cada bloqueo hasta que se animó a pedirles unas clases. Los Anbus se sorprendieron al ver a una pequeña de 8 años querer aprender Kenjutsu, así que aceptaron, Estuvieron enseñándole bastantes movimientos, incluso se ganó su confianza a tal grados que ellos le mostraran su rostro

Uzuki Yugao lo consideraba su hermana menor y cuando no estaba en servicio pasaba tiempo con ella. Igual pasaba con Itachi Uchiha o Anbu Kasasu, aunque él tenía un hermano menor, también consideraba a la peli-roja su Imouto

1 año paso y se produjo el incidente Uchiha, mandándole a Itachi exterminar a todo el clan, dejando con vida a su hermano menor. Este corría por el bosque antes de que los Anbus se dieran cuenta de lo que paso, pero en su recorrido se encontró con la peli-roja que estaba practicando algunos Jutsus

-Itachi-onii-sama-dijo la pequeña

-Imouto-hablo este

Se permitió un momento para explicarle lo que paso

-entonces, ¿así sucedieron las cosas?-dijo Izumi triste ya sabía sobre la misión y todo, pero enserio se habia encariñado mucho con el Uchiha

-pero antes, te tengo un regalo-dijo Itachi mientras sacaba un frasco con el Sharingan en el, Después de 15 minutos con algunos conocimientos de medicina implanto el ojo a la pequeña

-cuídalo bien, un buen amigo me lo confió, y ahora yo te lo confiare a ti-dijo mientras miraba a la peli-roja que tenía el Sharingan activado en el ojos izquierdo

-así lo hare, onii-sama-dijo Izumi sonriendo

-este ojo posee el Kotoamatsukami, no lo dejes caer en malas manos, bebo irme-dijo Itachi, antes de irse, al desaparecer su ojo se volvió el Mangekyō Sharingan eterno

**4 Años Después:**

Luego llego el gran día y paso, pero Naruto no, como en la historia, pensó en no permitirle robar el pergamino, pero si lo hacia Naruto no aprendería el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, así que no hizo nada

Estaba en el apartamento cuando Naruto entro muy feliz, Naruto le dijo que habia logrado

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Naruto e Izumi corrieron hacia la academia, en el salón todavía no llegaba Iruka

_-aún no ha llegado Iruka-sensei-_pensó decepcionada Izumi, llevaba una camisa que no le tapaba los hombros sin manga naranja, mangas aderidas que le llegaban al bises de color naranja con los borde la parte superior e inferior rosas, un cinturón rosa donde tenía un llavero con llaves de oro y plata un pantalón naranja con su porta-kunais en su muslo derecho sandalias ninjas azules y su banda en la frente de tela azul, con el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura, con su rosario y su Aoi Ishi

Naruto e Izumi tomaron asiento en uno de los lugares desocupados junto a Sasuke. Naruto empezó a reír, mientras Izumi se tocaba el rosario pensando

Shikamaru entro al salón, tuvo una pequeña conversación con Naruto en la que Izumi no le prestaba mucha atención, de pronto de la puerta entraron Ino y Sakura

Naruto volteo y puso cara de tonto enamorado, asiendo suspirar a Izumi

-hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?-callo por un empujón de la peli-rosa

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró al ver a la peli-roja sentada junto a Sasuke

-¿Qué haces tú ahí?-pregunto Sakura a la ojí-azul

-ah, pues… -fue callada porque Sakura la empujo de la misma forma que Naruto, dejando Shockeada a Izumi

-_genial no le caigo bien a Sakura-san-_dijo Izumi

De pronto todas las chicas (a exención de Hinata, Tenten e Izumi) comenzaron a pelear por el lugar junto a Sasuke

-no frentezota, yo llegue antes, ¡yo me sentare junto a Sasuke-kun!-dijo Ino

-_¡Tontas!-_pensó Izumi muy molesta-_lo admito Sasuke es lindo, ¡pero_ _si no piensan en su entrenamiento morirán en su primera misión!-_

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo-**dijo Juubi en su mente

Naruto se paró en la mesa y miro fijamente a Sasuke

Izumi al saber lo que pasaría, rápidamente pasó por las chicas que estaban peleando

-¡Naru-chan, no!-y se abalanzo sobre Naruto asiendo que este se callera al suelo con la peli-roja encima

-¡Izumi ¿porque hiciste eso, Dattebayo?!-dijo Naruto

-te salve el pellejo-dijo Izumi levantándose y tendiéndole la mano la cual Naruto acepto

Después de eso llego Iruka

-a partir de ahora son ninjas, lograron llegar aquí pasando retos difíciles-comenzó a hablar Iruka-todos los Genin serán agrupados en equipos de 3 con un Jounin como sensei, pero solo 1 equipo tendrá a 4 Genin y 1 Jounin-

Después de nombrar a algunos equipos llego al protagonista

-equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…-dijo Iruka

-¡eehh!-celebro Naruto, mientras Sakura se sentía decepcionada

-Uchiha Sasuke…-dijo el sensei molesto por la interrupción

-¡eehh!-celebro Sakura y Naruto pensó que estaba perdido

-y… Nura Izumi-termino de decir Iruka

_-¡yupi! ¡Estoy en el equipo 7, Dattegako!-_pensó feliz Izumi luego se extrañó_-¿eh? ¿De dónde vino eso?-_

**Infiltrada**

**Capitulo IV: La Prueba De Kakashi-Sensei**

(Me pasare hasta las presentaciones)

Ya todos se habían presentado solo faltaba Izumi

-ahora tu-dijo Kakashi

-me llamo Nura Izumi-dijo Izumi-me gusta… ¡el ramen!-ella y Naruto chocaron palmas-entrenar para ser fuerte, odia a los traidores y a los que tratan mal a los demás solo por tener un poder que nunca desearon tener-dijo viendo al cielo-mi hobby es dibujar, pero sobre todo pasar tiempo con un gran amigo y mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi como Tsunade-sama y tratar de que un amigo no muera-Kakashi estaba algo sorprendido tenía la sensación de que su vida sería más interesante

-interesante, buena mañana serán las pruebas-dijo Kakashi

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Izumi estaba llegando al campo de entrenamiento, ahí ya estaban Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

-¡hola chicos!-saludo con una sonrisa Izumi

-¡hola, Izu-chan!-dijo alegremente Naruto

-hola-saludo Sakura

-hmp-dijo Sasuke

-siempre tan comunicativo Sasuke-dijo Izumi-Kakashi-sensei, llegara tarde-dijo sentándose en el suelo

-¿segura?-pregunto Sasuke

-si-dijo Izumi segura de sí misma

Paso una hora y Kakashi recién llegaba

-hola-dijo Kakashi como siempre

-¡llega tarde!-dijeron Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke solo callaba, mientras Izumi solo reía con Juubi mentalmente

-buenos días, Kakashi-sensei-dijo con una gran sonrisa Izumi

-por lo menos alguien me saluda-dijo Kakashi mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

Kakashi explico las reglas

(Pasare hasta donde Izumi actúa)

Naruto habia caído en una trampa mientras Kakashi estaba al frente pensando algunas estrategias

Un kunai fue lanzado y corto la cuerda, luego Izumi salio de su escondite

Kakashi e Izumi comenzaron una pelea de Taijutsu, Izumi tenía la velocidad de un Chunnin, algo que sorprendió a Kakashi pero no se descuido

-¡Izumi-chan!-dijo Naruto ya liberado

-¡Naruto, escóndete!-grito Izumi

-¿Qué?-dijo Naruto

-¡Naruto! Esto es en… -pero no pudo terminar ya que Kakashi le dio una patada mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol

-¡aprobada!-dijo Kakashi

-¡¿Nani?! (Que)-dijo Izumi confundida

-fuiste la única en darse cuenta, pero si los demás reprueban tú también-dijo Kakashi

-¡entendido!-dijo Izumi-¡Suerte, Naruto!-

Izumi caminaba sabiendo que Kakashi estaba haciendo de las suyas, en eso escucho un grito

-pobre Sakura-san-dijo Izumi

Naruto se dirige hacia la comida, Izumi lo veía preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo confundido Naruto

-Naruto, yo no haría eso-dijo Izumi

Naruto no le hizo caso y Kakashi lo atrapo

-te lo advertí-dijo Izumi

Pasaron las horas hasta el mediodía y Kakashi les dijo que reprobaban

-No tiene derecho a hacer ninjas, ¡están subestimando a un Jounin!-dijo Kakashi-Sakura tu solo te concentrabas en Sasuke, y tu Sasuke solo piensas en que todos no te llegan a los talones-

Sasuke se enoja he intenta golpearlo

Kakashi lo agarra y lo tira al suelo-lo único que necesitaban hacer era… -miro a la peli-roja

-trabajar en Equipo-completo Izumi

-Exacto, les daré una última oportunidad… después de almorzar, pero no le den de comer a Naruto-dijo Kakashi-volveré en una hora-

Lo demás es igual a la seria solo que Izumi no olvida a Naruto y los desata

**Infiltrada**

**Capítulo V: ¡Vamos al País De Las Olas!**

El equipo 7 se encontraba en la torre del Hokage para que le dieran su siguiente misión

-muy bien, la siguiente misión es de corta la hierba de… -pero se vio interrumpido

-¡no, quiero estar en una misión real!-dijo Naruto

-¡Naruto, cállate!-dijo Sakura

-¡no pidas muchos Naruto! Apenas eres un Gennin-dijo Iruka molesto

-pero, ¡esos no son misiones!-dijo Naruto-cortar el césped no es una misión-

Kakashi lo golpea

-puedes dejar de comportarte así-dijo Kakashi

-Hokage-sama, estoy segura de que al menos podemos trasladar a alguien-dijo Izumi poniéndose delante, le envió una mirada que decia "Así está escrito"

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarutobi

Izumi se emocionó sabía que seguía

-¡saldremos de la aldea!-dijo Izumi que comenzaba a saltar

-cálmate-dijo Kakashi cargándola como a un costal de papas

-¡suéltame, Kakashi-sensei!-dijo Izumi

De pronto Kakashi la suelta e Izumi cae al suelo

-¿a quién escoltaremos?-pregunto entusiasmado Naruto

En eso un hombre entra

-¿ellos me escoltaran? Y ese par de enanos con cara de idiotas-

-¿Quién, quien?-dijo Naruto pero se dio cuenta de que se refería a el-pero, Izumi-chan y yo tuvimos la misma altura-

-por eso dijo par Naruto, se refiere a ti a… -dijo Izumi pero se dio cuenta- ¿Nani? ¡Voy a matarte!-

-igual yo-dijo Naruto pero es detenido junto con Izumi por Kakashi

-no se puede matar al cliente-dijo Kakashi

-así... ¡pues mírame!-dijo Izumi mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre del peli-plata

-Izumi es como una versión femenina de Naruto, los dos son insoportables-susurro Sakura a Sasuke

Todos ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea solo faltaba Kakashi

-¿aún no llega?-dijo Sakura

En eso llega Kakashi

-lo siento, es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida-dijo Kakashi diciendo una de sus tontas escusas

-no se preocupe, yo recién llego-dijo Izumi

-nos llevaremos bien-dijo Kakashi sonriendo por su ojo visible

-vamos-dijo Tazuna

-¡sí!-dijo Naruto entusiasmado

Izumi se podía a su lado izquierdo, los dos señalan hacia adelante con el dedo índice derecho

-¡Vamos! ¡Al País De Las Olas!-dijeron los dos en sincronía, terminando la frase con su muletilla, es decir, Naruto con su Dattebayo e Izumi con su Dattegako

-¡Yuju! ¡Han pasado años desde que no salgo!-dijo Izumi

Todos comenzaron a caminar y vieron el charco

-_el primer ataque-_pensó Izumi

Los dos ninjas aparecieron y atacaron a Kakashi, trataron de atacar a Naruto pero Sasuke lo salva, el otro intenta atacar a Tazuna pero Izumi los detiene con una patada, y aparece Kakashi y los salva

-buen trabajo Sasuke-dijo Kakashi

-Naruto, tu mano está herida-dijo Izumi

-¿estás bien? Miedosito-dijo Sasuke

Naruto se enoja, se clava un kunai en la mano y hace el juramento

-Naruto, eso fue muy honorable, pero si no detenemos el sangramiento morirás-dijo Izumi

Naruto empieza a correr como loco, mientras Izumi suspiraba

-ven déjame ayudarte-dijo Izumi mientras tomaba las manos de Naruto entre las suyas, vio que su herida comenzaba a sanar rápidamente_-es Kurama-san, ¿verdad, Juubi-san?-_

**-sí-**dijo Juubi

Siguieron, luego la pelea con Zabuza

Izumi junto con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, se encontraban viendo como Kakashi era aprisionado

_-¿Qué puedo hacer?-_pensó Izumi

**-usa tus llaves-**aconsejo Juubi

_-¡tienes razón!-_pensó Izumi

Busco en su llavero

_-Taurus, no, Loke, no, Acuario, no, ¡maldición!-_Izumi no encontraba algún espíritu que la ayudara_-espera, ¡lo tengo!-_

-¡chicos, corran!-dijo Kakashi

Izumi se alejó unos metros

-¡Puerta del Portador de La Serpiente! ¡Yo te abro!-dijo Izumi mientras mostraba la llave-¡Ophiuchus!-

La tierra comenzó a temblar, en donde se encontraba Izumi de la tierra salio algo:

Un gigantesco animal con forma de serpiente, que, curiosamente, parece ser parte orgánica y mecánica. La parte superior de su cuerpo está cubierto de una serie de enormes escamas oscuras, las cuales poseen agujeros en sus lados, comenzando con cuadrados de bordes exteriores, cada vez más estrechas cerca de sus centros y la ampliación de nuevo, algo que hace que cada hoyo parezcan rombos unidos; el reptil no parece poseer pupilas, un par de colmillos masivos que brotan de la mandíbula, nariz delgada situada en la parte frontal de su cabeza y una serie de símbolos oscuros que adornan su frente, arriba de los ojos.

La parte inferior del cuerpo, por otro lado, es visiblemente tecnológico e inorgánico: sus escamas superiores, en lugar de carne, parece albergar un gran número de paneles metálicos alineados uno cerca del otro, algo que les hace parecerse a unas persianas cerradas; su mandíbula inferior, mientras que aparentemente coronado por una lengua orgánica (que, a diferencia de las serpientes normales, no se bifurca, así como ser notablemente mayor en comparación con la propia mordaza de serpientes normales) está enteramente compuesta de metal, con placas que lo componen, replicando la forma de una mandíbula real, que tiene sus bordes cubiertos en las líneas de pernos.

Tal artificial mandíbula inferior está conectada a la parte superior por unos seis pistones, tres sentados a cada lado de la boca de la criatura, mientras que una sección metálica semicircular que cubre la parte inferior de su cuello, casi se extiende hasta la parte superior, donde hay dos aberturas redondas en cada lado, con una sola barra metálica delineando el diámetro de cada agujero. La parte inferior de la mandíbula de de metal luce una cuchilla masiva con los bordes dentados (que, sin embargo, es relativamente pequeña en comparación con el mismo animal) curvan hacia el cuerpo de la criatura, fijado a la parte delantera por una protuberancia, y el adjunto da la mayoría de su longitud después de un espacio hueco.

Izumi estaba encima de su cabeza

-Ophiuchus, ayúdame-dijo Izumi, la serpiente se abalanzo sobre el espadachín que estaba en shock, pero logro esquivar el ataque

-tu Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla, no funcionara-dijo Izumi, saco otra llave-¡Puerta de las escalas! ¡Yo te abro! ¡Libra!-

En eso apareció una mujer delgada y bien dotada con el pelo oscuro atado en dos bollos y largos flecos que caen en medio de los ojos y a los dos lados de su cara. Su atuendo consiste en un bikini de rayas con volantes, junto con dos largas tiras de tela que cuelgan de la cintura y cubre la parte delantera y posterior de la parte inferior del cuerpo. Las muñecas de Libra, los antebrazos, los muslos y los tobillos están cubiertos en bandas, que van desde pulseras gruesas y largas tiras delgadas. Su cuello también se oculta por un collar de espesor, que comienza en la clavícula y se extiende hasta justo debajo de la barbilla. En los pies son un simple par de sandalias, y su cabeza está vestida con una cinta en zigzag. Ocultando la cara inferior de Libra con otra tela que se ata alrededor de la cabeza, ocultando la parte inferior de la nariz y la boca.

Colgando de sus manos, Libra lleva un par de balanzas, con cuerdas finas que van desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta los lados de la balanza, por lo que los mantiene de una manera casi similar a un titiritero.

-¡libra!-dijo Izumi-¡altera la gravedad del oponente!-

-¡como desee!-dijo Libra mientras movía sus balanzas, en eso Zabuza no se podía mover

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!-dijo Zabuza, Ophiuchus lo ataco, Zabuza quedo herido, su Jutsu: Prisión de Agua desapareció

(Todo es igual al anime, Haku salva a Zabuza e Izumi y los demás se lo llevan a casa de Tazuna)

**Infiltrada**

**Capítulo V: Lucha En El Puente Y Regreso A La Hoja**

Kakashi estaba descansando, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Izumi estaban en la sala en silencio, a pesar de que tenían preguntas que hacerle a la peli-roja, decidieron esperar al sensei

Pasaron horas descansando, Sasuke miraba de reojo el llavero que estaba en la cintura de la peli-roja

Después Kakashi entro caminando con muletillas, entonces procedió a hacer las preguntas

-Izumi, ¿Qué paso halla? ¿Cómo lograste realizar esos ataques?-dijo Kakashi, todos prestaron atención a la respuesta, incluso Tsunami la hija de Tazuna que acababa de llegar y su padre le conto todo, estaba sorprendida

-pues, veras-explico Izumi-son Espíritus Estelares, ellos pertenecen a otro mundo, cuando se hace un contrato ellos te dicen cuales días los puedes llamar, pero, si el propietario muere o es arrestado, el contrato se rompe. Solo el propietario puede llamarlos, los espíritus más fuertes son los de las constelaciones zodiacales, son 12 llaves de oro en total-

-entonces, ¿esos espíritus eran?...-dijo Kakashi, la peli-roja asintió

-sí, la serpiente, era la puerta 13, no se conoce mucho de ella pero es más fuerte que los demás espíritus del zodiaco, se llama Ophiuchus, mientras que la otra era una llave del zodiaco número 7, Libra-

-¿de dónde sacaste las llaves?-dijo Sakura

-son pasadas de generación en generación, mi bisabuela se las dio a mi abuela, mi abuela a mi mama, y mi mama a mí-dijo Izumi

Después de eso llego el día en el que pelearían con Zabuza

Izumi miraba como Kakashi peleaba con Zabuza y Haku peleaba con Naruto, ella y Sasuke

-debo hacer algo-dijo Izumi

**-Usa el Hyōton-**dijo Juubi

-_no lo sé-_dijo Izumi

**-¿tu Sharingan?-**volvió a decir

_-no puedo dejar que lo sepan ahora-_pensó Izumi

**-¿Y tus llaves?-**dijo Juubi

_-Loke no sabría cuan seria, Virgo no sé qué haría, Acuario solo se desharía de mí, Géminis solo me copiaría, Libra… un momento, ¡eso es!-_pensó Izumi

Izumi saco una llave dorada

-¡Puerta de los Mellizos! ¡Yo te abro! ¡Géminis!-dijo Izumi

Apareció una copia exacta de Izumi

-¡Gemini ha llegado!-dijo Gemini

-¿eh?-dijo Haku confundido

-¡Gemini, cópialo!-dijo Izumi

Gemini brillo y luego cambio a Haku con la misma ropa

-vamos Gemini-dijo Izumi, Gemini y ella juntaron sus manos y un aire frio las rodeo

-¡Hijutsu: Burakkuaisusōdo! (Jutsu Secreto: Espadas Del Hielo Negro) dijo Gemini e Izumi, se crearon a su alrededor varias espadas de hielo Negro que fueron alzadas hacia los espejos rompiéndolos

-¡imposible!-dijo el Haku verdadero-¿destruyo todos mis espejos?-

-Gemini, es capaz de transformarse en cualquier persona que él desea, es capaz de ver sus recuerdos y usar sus jutsus, además domino el Hyōton-dijo Izumi

Haku cae arrodillado y acepta que es derrotado, en eso siente que su maestro a hacer asesinado, por lo que se va

Kakashi estaba por darle con su Raikiri a Zabuza pero Haku se interpone antes de que atravesara a Haku una mano sujeto su muñeca y desvió su ataque, mientras Zabuza y Haku observaban como la peli-roja habia desviado el ataque, lo cual los sorprendió por lo fácil que lo desvió

-Izumi, ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Kakashi al notar quien desvió su ataque

-ellos no son el enemigo, no quiero que Zabuza-san y Haku-san mueran-dijo Izumi señalando a Gato que llegaba con un grupo de mercenarios

-sí que no pudiste terminar el trabajo Zabuza, bueno que más da, de todos modos no estaba en mis planes el pagarte-dijo Gato

-la Gaki tiene razón Kakashi, ya no debemos pelear entre nosotros-dijo Zabuza

-así parece, aunque debo admitir que estoy bajo de Chakra-dijo el peli-plata

-igual yo, y dudo que tus Gennin puedan resistir, a excepción de la Gaki peli-roja, pero caerá-dijo el espadachín subestimando a la peli-roja otra vez

-bien si no tienen más que decir, mantenlos luego seguiremos con el pueblo-dijo Gato a sus mercenarios que se lanzaron al ataque

Los ninjas solo podían ver el gran número de mercenarios que iban hacia ellos

_-Zabuza-san y Kakashi-sensei están bajos de Chakra, Sasuke está sin Chakra, Sakura-san no sabe ninjutsu y Naruto no sabe cuál es su afinidad, bueno solo me queda Haku-san, además que aún no domino el Hyōton al nivel de un Kage-_pensó Izumi

-Haku-san, hagamos un ataque combinado-dijo Izumi mientras Zabuza alzaba la ceja por la propuesta de la peli-roja, Haku asintió, Izumi hizo un sello, y Haku hizo unos sellos

-¡Suiton: Mizu Sairen! (Elemento Agua: Sirena De Agua)-dijo Izumi y puso sus manos en el suelo, del mar salio agua que tenía la forma de una gran sirena

-¡Hyōton: Tōketsu Kōri! (Elemento Hielo: Congelamiento de Hielo)-dijo Haku la sirena se congelo y ataco a los mercenarios matándolos a cada uno

Solo quedaba Gato que estaba aterrado dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de regresar a su barco

-ni lo pienses-dijo una voz detrás de Gato estaba Izumi recabándose en el mural del Barco de Gato-tendrás un gran castigo por todas las personas que has matado-

En eso Izumi exploto mandando a volar a Gato que cayó casi a los pies del grupo

-Bunshin Daibakuha (Clon Explosivo) son muy útiles-dijo tranquilamente Izumi sin prestar atención a que todos la miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, cada uno con sus pensamientos

_-¿Cuándo hizo ese clon? No vi que usara sellos y en el Jutsu Suiton solo uso un sello, esto debe de saberlo Hokage-sama-_pensaba el peli-plata

_-Vaya, esta Gaki es muy fuerte se ha ganado mi respeto, pero eso no significa que lo dejare estar con Haku-_pensaba Zabuza lo último mirando a la peli-roja con ojos entrecerrados

_-porque es tan fuerte, yo debería tener ese poder, tendrá que darme respuestas quiera o no-_pensó celoso el Uchiha mientras apretaba los puños

_-esa Baka solo está opacando a mi Sasuke-kun-_pensaba Sakura

_-Izu-chan, eso fue genial, Dattebayo-_pensaba alegremente Naruto

Gato se levantó e intento huir pero un grupo de aldeanos liderados por Inari lo detuvieron y lo llevaron a prisión

-parece que todo termino-dijo Izumi mientras caía de rodillas

Ya que todos salieron de sus pensamientos Kakashi se tapó su ojo izquierdo con su banda y dio la orden de regresar a casa de Tazuna, el puente se terminó en una semana, tiempo en el que todos se recuperaron de sus heridas, Zabuza y Haku aceptaron la propuesta de la peli-roja de ir a Konoha

Cuando terminaron el puente se despidieron de Tazuna y de todos los habitantes de Nami

-Papa, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-dijo Inari

-se llamara el Gran Puente De Izumi, es pegadizo y estoy seguro de que será famoso-dijo Tazuna mientras todos los habitantes asentían sería un nombre famoso, como aquella que lleva ese nombre

De camino a Konoha Haku e Izumi hablaban de cosas triviales bajo la mirada guardia de Zabuza, pero una pregunta hizo que todos prestaran atención a la peli-roja

-Izumi, ¿Cómo es que puedes dominar el Hyōton?-dijo Haku, la peli-roja hubiera preferido hablar de eso en privado, pero algún día lo tendría que contar

-junto los elementos Suiton y Fūton y creo el Hyōton-dijo Izumi-no fue fácil pero con ayuda de un amigo fue un poco más fácil-esa respuesta aclaro las dudas del Uchiha y genero interés en los 2 Jounin, mientras que el rubio y la peli-rosa no sabían exactamente a qué se refería

-aun así tu Hyōton es más poderoso que el mío-dijo Haku sorprendiendo a los Jounin

-es porque mi Hyōton es más frio, el tuyo alcanza los 100 mientras el mío alcanza los 170 bajo cero-dijo Izumi sorprendiendo a los Jounin

-ya veo, el Hyōton que uso en mis Jutsus es de solo 100 bajo cero, ¿eh?-dijo de Forma pensativa

-dobe, te exijo que me enseñes lo que sabes-dijo el peli-negro, estaba consciente de que su Katon no habia podido derretir el hielo de Haku, y la peli-roja era más poderosa, debía de poseer ese poder

-imposible, a menos que tengas la línea de sangre o la afinación correcta no podrás hacer, además no puedes exigirme que te enseñe algo solo por tu venganza-dijo Izumi, haciendo enojar mucho más al peli-negro, antes de que Sasuke se abalanzara sobre ella, Kakashi lo tomo del hombro

-Sasuke-kun yo te entrenare, ya que despertaste tu Sharingan, y te enseñare varios Jutsus-dijo Kakashi asiendo sonreír arrogantemente a Sasuke

Después el viaje trascurrió más tranquilamente, cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage, Izumi le pidió que dejara que Zabuza y Haku se quedaran en la aldea

-mmm… ¿estas consciente de lo que me pides Izumi?-dijo Sarutobi

-todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-dijo Izumi, solo para el Sandaime este vio como un gran instinto asesino brotaba de la peli-roja, el Sandaime se incomodó un poco

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarutobi y el instinto asesino desapareció-Zabuza será vigilado por Anbus por 3 meses y Haku será Chunin-dijo Sarutobi

Luego Zabuza se fue a conseguir un departamento para Haku y el, y Haku estaba con la peli-roja, ya que quería ver la aldea y comprar algo de ropa

En la torre del Hokage Kakashi le contó lo sucedido al Sandaime este si le impresiono eso, pero luego se calmó, recordando lo que Izumi le habia dicho cuando estaban paseando

-de acuerdo, puedes retirarte-dijo Sarutobi, Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo, Sarutobi vio que ya faltaba poco para los exámenes Chunin

_-me pregunto qué tan fuerte eres Izumi-_pensó Sarutobi

**Infiltrada**

**Capitulo****: ****Rumbo A Los Exámenes Chunin**

El equipo 7 se encontraba entrenando, su sensei habia ido a inscribirles en los Exámenes Chunnin, pasemos al encuentro con Gaara

-niño, eso me dolió, ahora veras-dijo preparándose para golpearlo

-ya déjalo Kankuro, antes de que llegue Gaara-dijo Temari

Y como si hubiese sido llamado un peli-rojo con una calabaza aparición

-Kankuro, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Gaara

-Gaara yo solo… -dijo Kankuro nervioso pero el peli-rojo lo interrumpió

-cállate o te mato-dijo amenazadoramente Gaara-no estamos aquí para juegos-

-¿Qué hacen los de la Arena aquí?-dijo Sakura

-deben de venir por los Exámenes Chunnin-dijo Izumi, mientras se acercó un poco-lamento los problemas, me gustaría pedirte que sueltes a Konohamaru-

-ya que-dijo Kankuro y soltó al niño

**-Izumi, ¿lo Notaste?-**dijo Juubi

_-claro que lo note, Shukaku_-dijo Izumi

-lamento las molestias-dijo Izumi

Los hermanos dieron la vuelta para irse pero el peli-rojo se detuvo y volvió a mirar a la peli-roja

-me interesas, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Gaara

-soy Izumi Nura-dijo Izumi

-Shukaku no Gaara, tu probaras mi existencia-dijo Gaara antes de desaparecer con sus hermanos en un Sushin de Arena

Después el equipo 7 se encontraba entrando al salón donde sería el examen, vieron que unos Chunnin no dejaban el paso

-váyanse este examen no es para débiles-dijo uno

-no deberían subestimar a las personas que no conocen-dijo Izumi

-vete de aquí debilucha-dijo

-con que debilucha-dijo Izumi mientras sonreía-entonces-

Saco una llave de su llavero

-Izumi-chan no creo que… -dijo Naruto pero no logro detenerla

-¡Puerta del Carnero! ¡Yo te abro! ¡Aries!-dijo Izumi

Apareció de un humo rosa, una mujer de pelo corto rosado, y pequeños cuernos de carnero en su cabeza. Su vestimenta está hecha de lana. Se conforma de un collar blanco, un vestido desde el pecho hasta los muslos blancos, además de largos guantes que le llegan hasta los hombros. Utiliza medias amarillas y botas de lana con pompones rosados en la punta

-¿me ha llamado, lo siento?-dijo Aries

-Aries-dijo Izumi, a lo cual Aries asiente

-¡Bomba de lana!-dijo Aries mientras lanzaba el ataque

-que suave-dijeron los guardias, Izumi les dio un golpe dejándolos inconscientes

-y asi es como se atrapa a un Chunnin-dijo Izumi

-¿lo hice bien?-dijo Aries

-claro que sí, te puedes ir-dijo Izumi y la peli-rosa desapareció en una bola de humo rosa

-ahora vamos-dijo Izumi, todos los Genin tenían gotas estilo Anime

Ya dentro del salón todos esperaban a que llegara el primer examinador

-no te pasaste al usar tus llaves-dijo Naruto

-tal vez un poco, pero enserio quería hacer eso, Dattegako-dijo Izumi sonriendo sonrojando a Naruto

**-enserio, estas enamorada-**dijo burlón Juubi

_-¡cállate!-_pensó Izumi avergonzada

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Naruto

-no, nada-dijo Izumi

-¡Sasuke-kun, viniste!-dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

-¡aléjate de Sasuke-kun! ¡Ino-cerda!-dijo Sakura

-que problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-¿ustedes también participaran?-dijo Izumi

-sí, problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-hola Izumi-dijo Kiba llegando de la nada junto a los demás

-hola, Kiba-san, Hinata-san, Shino-san-dijo Izumi

-hola-dijo Shino

-h-ho-hola-dijo tímida Hinata

-¡genial! ¡Todos los 13 novatos!-dijo Izumi emocionada

-al parecer está feliz-dijo Tenten

-¡las llamas de Juventud de Izumi-san son las mejores!-dijo Lee


End file.
